Cyclops
For other uses of Cyclops, see Cyclops (disambiguation) Cyclops (Scott Summers) is a mutant with the ability to fire a beam of energy called an Optic Blast from his eyes. Biography ''X-Men: First Class During the Cerebro scene, Scott is shown as a young boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove. X-Men Prologue'' Southern California, 1986 - the Rhapsody in Blue high school prom takes place, where everything was blue-themed. Among the attending students are Scott Summers and his date Selina Ki. After bumping into a wall, Scott's eyes began to hurt. Although he was able to see fine at first, he was unable to control it, and unaware of what he was doing, Scott opened his eyes and destroyed everything in his line of sight with his new optic blast vision. Scott left the prom and was later found by Professor Charles Xavier. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Scott appears first in a high school language class. While messing with his glasses, the teacher orders him to sit up and take them off, to which he responds that he has a headache. The teacher then states he can wear glasses after school in detention. In detention, he is seen writing on the board when Sabretooth taps on the window. He attempts to escape but is soon caught. William Stryker then came and took him. He was imprisoned at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI, aka “Deadpool." Scott escapes the compound along with Emma and the other mutants, and is greeted by Charles Xavier. Scott eventually met Jean Grey and begans a romantic relationship with her. Through the ensuing years, Scott was taught by Xavier to control his powers, and became both the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's school. X-Men Scott and Storm rescue Logan and Rogue from a fire in Logan's caravan and from Sabretooth, who had been sent by Magneto, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the two developed an antagonistic relationship, usually due to Logan's attraction to Jean. Nevertheless, Scott effectively leads the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. He gets trapped by Toad but got out with his Optic Blast. He also saves Jean by destroying Toad's hardened slime off her face. He then helps defeat both Sabretooth and Magneto. X2: X-Men United During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident on Liberty Island, Jean confides to Scott that she feels something terrible will soon occur. Scott assures Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. Later, Summers accompanies Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, Lady Deathstrike and the security guards attack Summers. After defeating the guards, Scott attempts to free the Professor but is knocked out by Lady Deathstrike. She takes both Summers and Xavier to William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After brainwashing him, Stryker has Scott wait for the X-Men. He finds Magneto, Mystique and Jean and attacks them with his optic blasts. Jean, sensing the attack before it happens, pushes Erik and Raven out of the way and tells them to go. Jean fights Scott while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Scott' blasts cause the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through to Scott, they escape from Stryker's facility and board the X-Jet, but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean leaves the jet and seemingly sacrifices her life to stop the water from destroying it. X-Men: The Last Stand After spending months mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott returns to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing her voice. There, he encounters the resurrected Phoenix, who tells Scott to take his glasses off, assuring him that she can control his opitic beams. After doing so, they exchange a passionate kiss. However, Jean soon loses control, presumably killing him. The X-Men assume that he is dead, and Jean is unable to remember what had happened to him. His grave is later seen alongside both Jean and Xavier's graves. Powers *'Optic Blast''' - Cyclops is able to release a powerful blast from his eyes. However, it is uncontrollable and continuous. He wears special glasses made of ruby quartz to prevent destruction. Relationships *﻿Havok - Possible Relative *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Phoenix - Fiancee and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Wolverine - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Colossus Student and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Emma - Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Pyro- Student turned Enemy Trivia *X-Men: The Last Stand director Brett Ratner purposefully didn't show Cyclops' corpse to leave an open door for his character to return. Only his glasses are shown, leaving his survival possible. Videos 295px|left External links * Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Summers Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Unknown Status Category:Leaders Category:Dating Characters Category:Regulation